Estúpido San Valentín
by Yiriz
Summary: Hermione llega por equivocación al baño de ese rubio engreído. Feliz San Valentín, Granger. Feliz San Valentín a ti también, Malfoy.


Hey! Pues con eso de que es San Valentín, vengo con un one-shot (dramione :3) sobre la fecha. Este escrito lo hice hace un tiempo para un reto en un foro, pero aprovechando la fecha me animé a publicarlo aquí, sin más… ¡a leer!

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi loca imaginación.**_

PD: No tengo nada en contra de Ron, así que no me odien por lo que escribí de él.

* * *

**¨º°O°º¨**

* * *

Salió corriendo de su habitación, ubicada en la torre de los premios anuales, ya que ella era uno de ellos; la otra puerta se encontraba entreabierta, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresó y la cerró tras de si. La habitación contaba en gran cantidad con los colores verde y plata…

—Hermione — la llamaba desde la sala. — ¿Dónde estas?

La castaña respiraba agitadamente, lo escuchó acercarse a la puerta e intentar abrirla, entonces corrió a otra puerta e ingresó al lugar sin saber que era un baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y se recargó en ella con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su pecho, intentando recuperar su respiración, fue entonces que escuchó otra voz mas cerca que la anterior.

— ¿Granger? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó un chico arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar, así que se giró de inmediato.

— ¿Que te importa, Malfoy? —dijo la castaña sin voltear.

—Lárgate de aquí, Granger —ordenó el rubio.

—No, no puedo irme, estoy… estoy escondiéndome de alguien, de acuerdo —explicó Hermione.

—No me importa lo que estés haciendo, estas en MI baño, así que ¡Lárgate! —repitió Draco—

—No me voy a ir, pero puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso violarte —dijo con ironía.

—Yo no permitiría que una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú me tocara siquiera —expresó con asco.

Entonces Hermione volteó a verlo.

—No puedo creerlo, ya todo eso acabó, Voldemort esta muerto, Harry lo venció, pero aun así tú sigues con esas tonterías de la pureza de la sangre, eres patético —dijo la Gryffindor.

Draco no contestó, simplemente clavó su fría mirada en ella. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin estaba sentado en la tina llena de espuma, varios mechones de su rubio cabello caían sobre uno de sus grises ojos, por su desnudo pecho resbalaban unas cuantas gotas de agua, sus brazos estaba extendidos y apoyados en la orilla de la tina; la castaña se ruborizó, así que se volteó hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Granger —llamó el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó sin voltear.

—Ya que no piensas irte y yo no pienso quedarme aquí, pásame una toalla.

— ¿Qué? No soy tu sirvienta.

—Entonces… ¿no te importa que yo salga por ella? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

—Me da igual —contestó la castaña.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te da igual que salga así como estoy?... Desnudo —dijo lentamente la última palabra.

Hermione se descruzó de brazos y giró hacia Draco, lo vio por unos instantes y después se dirigió a un estante en el que había varias toallas blancas, tomó una de ellas y se la aventó al rubio, quien la atrapó poco antes de que cayera al agua. La castaña caminó hacia la puerta y clavó su vista en ella, evitando mirar a Malfoy mientras salía de la tina y se tapaba con la toalla.

—Estúpidas burbujas —bufó Draco, lo cual hizo voltear a Hermione, quien se percató de que el baño estaba lleno de burbujas de distintos tamaños en forma de corazón, el agua de las tuberías, que se encontraban en la tina, era de color rojo y había unos pequeños cupidos volando cerca del techo; todo esto referente a San Valentín, que se celebraba ese día.

—No sabia que te gustara San Valentín —se burló la castaña.

—Cállate, Granger —gruñó Draco.

— ¿Por qué TÚ baño esta decorado así? —preguntó la chica mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar reír.

—No es por que yo lo haya querido, hoy desperté, vine aquí y ya estaban todas estas tonterías —explicó el rubio viendo la decoración con desprecio—. Esto de San Valentín me parece una estupidez.

—A mi también —coincidió Hermione bajando la mirada.

— ¿¡Hermione!? —volvió a llamar aquella voz.

La castaña miró hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, pero Draco reconoció la voz de inmediato.

— ¿Weasley? —dijo incrédulo—. ¿Te estas escondiendo de la comadreja? ¿No se supone que él es tu novio?

—Si, si y si —contestó la chica.

— ¿Entonces por que rayos te estas escondiendo de él?

—No te importa.

— ¡¿Hermione?! —gritó Ronald desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados.

—Espera —la detuvo Draco—. El zanahorio está en mi habitación —dijo y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a sacar a Weasley de ahí.

—No —dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo, que ya tenía sobre la manija—. No puede saber que estoy aquí, por favor —pidió en voz baja.

— ¿Qué viste? —preguntó Draco soltando la manija.

— ¿De que hablas? —dijo confusa.

— ¿Qué viste en mi habitación?

—Nada, ¿al caso escondes algo malo en tu habitación?

El rubio no contestó y de nuevo intentó abrir la puerta, pero Hermione, sin saber muy bien como, lo giró, lo pegó de espaldas contra la pared y lo tomó de las muñecas, quedando uno muy cerca del otro. Draco abrió los ojos impresionados, eso si que no lo había visto venir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía soltarse de la castaña, pero decidió no hacerlo.

— ¿Hermione? —repitió Ron del otro lado.

—Mira, Granger, ya entraste a mi habitación, a mi baño, hiciste que el pobretón de Weasley entrara a mi habitación, así que, o me dices porque demonios te estas escondiendo o le digo a tu "querido" novio que estas aquí —amenazó el rubio.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

—Después del baile de San Valentín, Ron y yo subimos a mi habitación, entonces… pues…él quería que… bueno… —la castaña se ruborizó— que tuviéramos… tú sabes…

Draco levantó una ceja, pero al notar lo sonrojada que estaba Granger, supo a que se refería.

—Sexo —completó el rubio.

—Si —confirmó sonrojándose aun más—. Entonces yo no quería… pero él quiso obligarme… así que salí corriendo de mi habitación y como tu puerta estaba entreabierta decidí entrar —terminó de contar y bajó la mirada.

— ¡HERMIONE! —gritó Ron intentando abrir la puerta.

El rubio miró a Hermione, entonces ella sintió su profunda mirada, así que decidió levantar la vista, ninguno decía nada y fue Draco quien rompió ese silencio…

— ¿Weasley? —dijo Draco en voz alta.

— ¿Malfoy? —respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? ¡Lárgate! ¡Aquí no esta la come-libros de tu novia! —gritó el rubio.

Después de unos segundos se escuchó que Ronald salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Gracias —musitó Hermione.

—No importa —contestó el rubio sin saber porque, fue por eso que después dijo algo mas—. Pero, Granger…, algún día te pediré que hagas algo —dijo—. Suéltame —pidió.

Hermione lo soltó y al notar que no tenia nada más que decir, tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió, pero Draco la cerró de nuevo y fue esta vez él quien aprisionó a la castaña contra la puerta y la tomó de las muñecas. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, por lo que su labios también.

—Y tendrás que hacerlo —le advirtió sin separarse de ella.

—Lo sé —respondió Hermione viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Draco terminó con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y sus labios se unieron en un beso forzado por parte del rubio. Hermione no supo como reaccionar y cuando pareció comprender lo que pasaba, Draco se separó de ella tal y como se había acercado, con fuerza.

—Eso… fue para sellar tu promesa —aclaró el rubio, entonces la soltó y abrió la puerta.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y confundida por unos instantes, se giró y caminó fuera del baño, entrando así a la habitación del Slytherin.

—Por cierto… feliz San Valentín, Granger —dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado.

La castaña caminó hacia la salida, miró de nuevo al rubio que aun estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño.

—Feliz San Valentín a ti también…, Malfoy —contestó Hermione y abrió la puerta—. Y de verdad… gracias —dijo, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.


End file.
